Ranma's Adventure
by Sherry Aensland
Summary: Experience teaches one much lessons; growing up is one's greatest adventure. To judge if something is worth learning is much harder than that. Learning of love, honor, and most of all life.
1. Chapter 1

Kon nichiwa minna-san!! Watashi wa Ryuuzaki Ranma desu. ^_^ This is actually my third fic, but I don t think my second fic ever got anywhere.  
So, I m thinking of canceling it.

Anyway, I m just here to give a brief introduction to my newest fanfic. ^_^ In the world of fanfiction, there is a myriad of possibilities of what might happen if this were to happen instead of that, right? So, before starting this fic, I d like to pose this question to everyone. Have you ever thought how Ranma s life would be if he ever had a sister? This is how I started writing fanfiction.

I know all of you bored now, so without any more delays, I present to you

Ranma s Adventure by Ryuuzaki Ranma Chapter 1: Returning Home

In the backwoods of China, we can hear the sounds of fighting close by. As we draw closer, we see an man of around 45 years old sparring with a 12-year-old child. To an ordinary person s point of view, we might see it as an old man picking on a child, but if we look more meticulously, the child is just sparring equally with the older man. Punch for punch, kick for kick, clearly they re just training each other to become better.

Saotome Genma was very proud of his son. In nearly six years, his son had proven himself to be the best of his generation. What had taken him nearly all his life so far, his son was able to soak in only a matter of years.  
Yes, clearly he would never have asked for a better child. On top of that,  
his son truly respected him for who he is, not because he is Ranma s otousan. He then thought to thank the kamis for his son.

Ranma, now twelve years old, was very happy with his life. The only thing he regretted was that he hasn t seen his family, other than his otousan, in almost six years. Other than that, life was very good to him.

As Genma ended their morning training, Ranma decided to pack their stuff as they have to continue hiking after their breakfast. While the two were doing their own individual responsibilities, they suddenly here someone scream out of terror. Quickly forgetting what they were doing, they immediately ran towards the source of the scream. As they were getting closer, sounds of fighting were heard. Evidently, people from another village were attacking this one. As soon as they got there, they got the shock of their lives. Men and women with wings on their backs were fighting the village composing of only female warriors. As soon as they realized that the female warriors were the people living here, they rushed towards them and engaged in battle with the flying warriors. Genma attacked the flying warrior who was about to mercilessly kill a woman and her child.

Ranma, get these two safely out of the battle area. Take them to wherever the other villagers are staying, Genma ordered.

Hai, otousan, Ranma said as he lead the woman and child safely away from the fight. As soon as he made sure that they were safe and that there were no injuries to the two, he quickly went back to the fight.

As he drew close to the heat of the battle, he rushed towards a flying warrior in black armor. The said warrior is carrying a halberd as tall as himself. Finishing off the female warrior he was fighting with, he barely had time to block Ranma s flying kick. Ranma then evaded the warriors spear and threw three swift kicks to the opponent s side. Hitting the ground, the warrior was then knocked out cold as Ranma hit the pressure points on the person s neck. Believing that it was over, Ranma went to check on the lady that the warrior slashed before fighting him. Feeling no pulse, he quickly decided to find his father.

Genma, on the other hand, was being kept hard-pressed as his opponent was very skilled. Seeing an opening, he quickly knocked the female warrior out.  
These warriors are very skilled. They re pushing me to the limit.  
Nevertheless, I won t reveal any of the Sealed Techniques unless needed, Genma thought. I wonder where they come from though.

[ Hmm that child over there is quite skilled. Judging from his appearance and clothes, he doesn t seem to be from this village. ] The phoenix general then went into the general direction of the said child.

Genma barely had time to dodge the sword strike of the phoenix warrior when he noticed that his son was going toe to toe with one of the warriors.  
Knocking the man out, he decided to go over and help his son. As soon as he arrived though, another warrior was already engaging battle with his son.  
Looking over the warrior s armor, he noticed that it was quite different.  
He s probably the head of this group of flying warriors. Deciding that his son was at a disadvantage, he then rushed over to help Ranma.

What is with these flying warriors, huh? Why do they keep coming at me? was Ranma s general thought as he evaded a sword strike to his head.  
Something s different about this one though. He then noticed the armor was a color of ruby red with a gold phoenix design at the upper pectoral of the armor; the helmet also had the sign of the phoenix. Going into a loose stance that will allow him to quickly switch from attack to defense if needed, he patiently waited for his opponent s next move.

As soon as the phoenix warriors saw that their general was about to start a bout, they stopped fighting to watch their general fight with a child?  
All of them stared shocked as their very powerful leader go against a child.

The female Amazon warriors all moved to one area to see why their opponents suddenly lost interest fighting against them. As soon as they saw why, they also stared with obvious shock in their faces. They all thought the same thing. Why was a child engaging with such a powerful warrior?

Ranma, however, didn t notice them looking at him since he was busy dodging left and right as his opponent wasn t giving him any chance to attack.  
Suddenly, one of the slashes hit home at his left shoulder. Though it was not very deep, the wound was now bleeding profusely. Dropping to one knee,  
Ranma didn t see his opponent for only a second. That one second was the only amount of time the general needed to stab his opponent. As the stab was going to hit Ranma, Genma pushed his son away and received the stab instead.

The phoenix general stared disbelievingly as retrieved his sword from the older man s chest. [ What the why did he do that knowing he d be giving his life away?]

Ranma felt someone push him away in time as he couldn t see his opponent attacking him. Rising, he couldn t believe his eyes as his otousan got stabbed in the chest to save him. OTOUSAN!!! Ranma shouted in anguish. He went over to his father s wounded body and surveyed the wound. His father was going to die right in front of him, and he couldn t do anything because the wound was too deep.

Son Genma called out as he coughed out some blood.

Otousan, I m right here. I m right here. Don t worry, I ll go get someone to make you feel better. Just please don t die on me.

Son you don t have to do that. They won t be able to help me any more.  
This is too much even for doctor, Genma said slowly, the wound taking its toll.

Otousan, please don t speak anymore. It s only making the wound worse.

It doesn t matter anymore. I m just going to say I m sorry for not being the best dad every kid wants, but I did what thought was the best for you. Genma then coughed out more blood. In my pack, there s a small notebook.  
You ll find most of the things you ll need in there. I m sorry that I couldn t do more for you. Ranma, I m sorry.

Tears streaming down his face, Ranma replied, Otousan, you ve already done so much for me. Please don t leave me alone.

Ranma, you re not alone. Our family is back in Japan. Go back, and live happily there. Your mother is waiting for you. He then smiled as he breathed his last and died in Ranma s arms.

Otousan otousan OTOUSAN please wake up. Ranma then began to shake his father s body with trembling hands. Tears flowing out of his eyes, he laid his head on his dead father s chest and cried. He didn t care anymore if it was manly or not. He just kept on crying.

This would be the perfect time for me to strike. Nothing could go wrong. Taking the opportunity, the phoenix general brandished his sword high and rushed towards the child. Suddenly, someone swooped down and pushed the general way. Startled, the general looked up and saw a phoenix in gold armor and red. The phoenix man has long, yellow hair and very fair complexion. Beside him was a tall, female phoenix warrior in emerald green armor. She has silver white hair and brilliant green eyes. A sword was hung on her side depicting her status as the man s personal guard. The general and his followers then bowed low as their king looked them.

What is the meaning of this? the phoenix king demanded.

We did as you have ordered, Saffron-sama, the general replied with a trembling voice.

What do you mean as I ordered ? I didn t order you to kill the innocents.  
I told you to engage in battle with those who knew how to defend themselves, not those who didn t. Just because they re not like us doesn t mean you can freely kill them! Saffron angrily said.

Shaking unendingly, the general replied, Your highness, the child knew how to fight. He was even able to knock out a few of our best warriors.

Nevertheless, he is still a child. The law prohibits the killing of children. You must know that, especially since you are the head general.  
Guards, take him away.

Shock evident on his face, he quickly begged for mercy. Your highness,  
please give another chance. I give you my word that it won t happen again.  
Please forgive me.

What makes you think that what you say will change my mind? Sending you out again will risk the pride of the phoenix tribe, therefore I cannot do that. Take him away.

As he was being taken away, the general begged, Have mercy on me, your highness! However, his cries lied on deaf ears.

Facing the Amazon elders, Saffron walked towards them along with the phoenix woman behind him. I am truly sorry for what happened to those who were incapable of fighting. The man in charge was careless enough to forget our law.

Do you mean the child over there, my lord? one of the elder asked.

Yes.

I m sorry, but the child does not belong here in our tribe, another one them replied.

If he is not of this tribe, then why did he help you?

We ourselves do not know. That is what we want to find out, the elder replied. Forgive me for my rudeness; I am Khu Lon. Both of them then walked over to the child and the deceased.

Ranma has stopped crying and was going to take his father away when he noticed that someone was coming over. Turning around, he saw the man that stopped the general and a very old lady coming over to talk to him. As they arrived, the old lady talked first.

All the members of the Amazon offer our condolences to your loss.

We of the phoenix tribe also offer ours, Saffron said.

Both of them then bowed to show respect to the dead. Seeing this, Ranma then bowed back to them to thank them for their concern.

Thank you for your concern; how may I ever return the favor? Ranma replied.

Well, we were hoping you d tell us why you were helping us fight against the phoenix tribe, Khu Lon said.

It is the duty of every martial artist to protect those who cannot protect themselves, Ranma meekly replied, even though he thought that the price that it cost was too much. Please excuse me now as I bury my father.

Excuse us now as we take our leave, Saffron said as he and the woman behind him took of to return their home.

Somewhere in the forest, Ranma was now prepared to cremate his father. As he began the process, he began to remember everything his father has done for him.

After a few hours, the cremation was done. Ranma carefully put the remains of his father into a jar he found in his father s pack. After everything was done and he has packed everything, he proceeded to go back to the village of the Amazons. He still had some unfinished business to attend to before going home.

Ranma was now in front of the gates of Phoenix Mountain. The Amazon who was guiding him had left to return back to her village. As he was about to enter, the guards at the gates stopped him.

Halt, ground-dweller, what are you doing in the premises of Lord Saffron s kingdom? one of them asked.

I came to ask his highness a favor, Ranma said showing no emotion.

Wait here as I ask my lord. The phoenix man then left to ask. After a few minutes, he returned saying that the child may enter.

As Ranma entered the gates, a guard was sent to escort him to the palace where the king resides. Ranma was astonished at the brilliance of the phoenix people s architecture. It was so beautiful. The houses were carefully built along the sides of what looks like a waterfall.

Brilliant isn t it? one of the guards asked. The guard was actually the woman from before. Instead of the emerald green armor, she now wore a royal blue Chinese shirt and a pair of pants of the same color. On the left side of her clothes was a golden dragon stretching from the top of the shirt to the bottom of her pants. On her feet, she wore a pair of blue kung-fu slippers. On her side still lies the sword she brought like last time. Her hair was done in a ponytail fashion.

Yes, Miss

I m sorry; I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kima.

Kon nichiwa Kima-sama. My name is Saotome Ranma. I am pleased to meet you. Ranma then stopped and bowed to Kima. Kima also bowed to show her respect towards the child s manners.

Please, just call me Kima-san. Only my master deserves that title.

Hai, Kima-san.

As they continued towards the palace, most of the villagers were looking at them with curiosity, though they never uttered anything. Reaching the palace, Ranma was very impressed to see just the outside of the grand palace. Inside was more impressive. The ceilings were adorned with drawings depicting the phoenix people s history. The floor was made of the best granite; on the walls hung portraits of Saffron s family. Everything was magnificent.

Wow was the only thing Ranma could say in his astonishment.

Kima could only smile at the young one s antics. He looks so cute. Smiling to herself, she quickly led Ranma to the throne room where Saffron was waiting for them. As she opened the doors leading to the throne room,  
Ranma could only stare in amazement at its beauty.

The floor was made of the best marble he has ever laid his eyes on. The walls were inlaid with gold. Saffron was sitting on a chair of gold with soft red cushions.

Saffron was waiting eagerly for him. He wore a ruby red shirt with a golden-yellow cape. White pants adorned the symbol of a phoenix adorned his well-toned legs. His generals were telling him about their annual reports on finances, border threats, and stuff like that. While Saffron made sure that nothing went wrong in his kingdom, another part of his mind was eagerly waiting for his guest. Seeing that Kima has brought guest in, he immediately ended their meeting to talk to his guest.

Welcome, child. I am Saffron, lord of this kingdom, he joyfully welcomed the child.

Kon nichiwa Safron-sama. I am Satome Ranma of the Anything Goes School of martial arts, Ranma replied while bowing.

Come, come, Ranma-kun. No need to be so formal. We are alone, so there is nothing to fear, Saffron reassured him. Why have you come anyway? Is there anything I can help you with?

Yes, Saffron-san. There is something I d like to ask you. I would like to be able to do battle with the man who killed my father, Ranma said carefully.

Hmm why would you do something like that? I m just interested.

It s just that, well I d like to do justice to my father s death.

If that is what you want, it shall be granted. Kima, send for Yama.

At once, my lord, Kima said bowing before leaving them alone.

After a few minutes, Kima returns with a badly beaten Yama. His armor was removed before being beaten as punishment for killing innocents. Wounds could be found all over is body; his chest was beaten to a color of black and blue. With arms chained behind his back, he was forced to kneel in front Saffron by the two guards escorting Yama. Kima, retuning to her post,  
smiled to the Ranma. Ranma, seeing this, blushes a little and returned the smile. Yama, however, wasn t very pleased with what was happening. First,  
being beaten all over; second, being imprisoned; and now, kneeling in front of the person who did all this to him; he was unhappy, very unhappy.

Give me a chance, just one chance, and I ll kill him, were his train of thoughts.

Untie him, Saffron ordered.

As the guards were removing it, they were suddenly pushed back by Yama, who broke the chain with his strength. Quickly snatching the guard s sword, he rushed in great speed towards Saffron intent to kill him. Moving as quickly as he, Kima blocked the prisoner s sword strike with her own sword. Using her free hand to punch him in the gut, she kicked him down to the floor.  
She then placed the tip of her sword just in front Yama s throat. Knowing that he had lost, he threw away the sword he was holding on to. Kima then sheathed her sword and returned to her position by Saffron s side.

Throughout the whole fight, which lasted only a few seconds, Ranma stared in amazement of Kima s strength and agility. The only word he could come up with was Wow.

Enough, Yama; I summoned you here because this child here wants to do justice to his father s death. I am honoring his plea so as to remove the notion that we are cold-hearted barbarians, Saffron calmly said.

Why should I even fight this child? I don t think I ll get anything out of it. Yama sarcastically replied.

Dismissing Yama s attitude, Saffron then proposed something. Yama, if you are to win in this match, I will restore you to your position and give the child to you to do as you please, Saffron said.

Yama could not contain his disbelief. Not only will he be given back his job, he also gets a personal slave.

However, if you are to lose, you will spend the rest of your life in prison. Will you accept?

Well, at least I still get a chance to get back at him for what he s done.  
Besides, what chance does a kid like him against me?

I accept, my lord, Yama replied.

How about you, Ranma; will you accept the conditions?

Hai, Saffron-sama, Ranma kneeled to show respect.

Very well, the battle will be done right here, right now. To win, simply knocked your opponent out, submission, or death; do you understand?

Hai, they said at the same time.

Begin! Saffron announced.

Yama quickly engaged to go on close combat as Saffron announced the start of the battle. Ranma quickly went into a defensive stance as he quickly blocked or evaded Yama s series of punch and kicks. As he was trying to figure out a way to go on the offensive, he was suddenly caught of guard as a punch went through his defense and hit him in the abdomen. The punch sent him into the nearby wall, creating a crater on it.

Owww that hurt; I wonder how that got through to me. I know I blocked it,  
so how did it hit me?

Oh, did that hurt? Yama sarcastically asked. What do you think of my Ghost Punch ? I wasn t going to use it on you, but I was feeling generous.  
So I m going to give this fight my all. Hehe

As he picked himself out of the crater, he barely had time to escape a lethal punch from Yama. Seeing this as his only chance to attack, he quickly proceeded to pummel Yama into a pulp. Yama, however, didn t exactly plan to just stand there. He immediately blocked all of Ranma s attack.

Hmm it seems that I ll have to do better than that to beat him, was Ranma s quick thought.

The tide began to turn, and Ranma was again forced to start blocking.  
Suddenly, like a while ago, a punch sent him a few feet away again, though he didn t hit the wall now.

What in the world, how did that hit me? I was sure that I blocked that one, so how come it hit me! There must be a trick in it somewhere, he thought quite exasperatedly. He then rushed towards his opponent to figure out how it keeps happening. Yama also rushed towards the child hoping to finish it now.

Hmm it seems that Yama s pulling out all the stops just to beat this kid,  
yet why does it seem that Ranma s not giving it his best yet, Saffron thought.

As another punch sends Ranma to the wall, the kid suddenly figures out how come he keeps getting hit. Yama rushes over to where Ranma crashed into,  
trying to take advantage of the sudden hit. Ranma began to block all of Yama s hit s fully expecting when to go into action.

Why won t you just stay down? Yama thought as he was getting irritated with the 12 year old. As he was about to going to use the Ghost Punch again to put Ranma to sleep, the said child leaped over him and hit a few pressure points on Yama s back. Yama, now paralyzed, could only stand in disbelief.

What duh what did you do to me? Yama demanded.

Simple really; I just hit a few pressure points on your back. Now, you won t be able to move, though it s just temporary.

But, how did you escape my punch?

Well, that was quite easy. Every time you were going to execute the technique, you d always cock your hand back a little. When I saw that, I simply leaped over it instead of blocking. Now, I wonder what I ll do to you.

Ranma now begins to profusely pummel Yama to a pulp. *I d like to cut this scene to prevent our young viewers from being influenced. Sounds of anguish could be heard though. ^_^*

I surrender. I surrender, Yama shouted. Currently, he s a colorful shade of black and blue all over. His right eye is swelling, and his mouth is lacking a few front teeth. His right arm is now bent in inhumanly-possible direction. There are a lot signs of internal bleeding; some of his ribs were also broken. On the floor, he was begging for mercy. Please I beg of you, your highness. Get me away from this monster. Being in prison is better than being with him. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!

Oh no your not getting away from me that easily, Ranma said. As he was about to give Yama another punch, Kima held him back.

Ranma-kun, please; I think he s had enough, Kima said, trying to calm Ranma down.

*Sigh* Alright, I ll stop now, but he better watch out. If he ever hurts another innocent, I ll make sure he won t be able to walk again, Ranma warned.

Arigato, Ranma-kun.

Your welcome, Kima-san, Ranma said smilingly. The moment they turned around though, Yama pulled out the knife he had been hiding on his back.  
Wanting to at least kill the child before going to jail, he rushed towards Ranma. He didn t notice that a fireball was headed his way until it was too late.

Honorless coward, Saffron said as Yama s body burned to a crisp. His highness sends the soldiers away to be able to speak with Ranma freely.  
Well now, that wasn t expected, but at least, your mind is now at peace,  
Ranma.

Hai. Arigato, Saffron-sama, Ranma said as he bowed to show his whole-hearted gratitude.

Ranma, now that you are at peace with yourself, what are you going to do now? Kima asked.

Well, I was planning to go home now, but I found something interesting around here. If it is not too much to ask, may I please use the books in your library? I d like to study even a little before going. I haven t been to school before, so I m not very knowledgeable about the outside world, Ranma asked almost pleadingly.

Do you mean to tell me that you haven t received any schooling before? Saffron asked with a surprised look on his face.

Hai, Saffron-san. I haven t been to school before.

Do you have any place to stay? What about your things? Surely you brought a few essential things, Kima asked.

Well, I left my things in the Amazon village. It wouldn t practical to bring it with me. Besides, it would be disrespectful of me to bring it here in your abode.

Well, it s decided. Kima, you are to escort Ranma and get his things from the village. He is to stay here in the palace as long as he wants, Saffron concluded.

Hai, Saffron-sama, as you wish.

But, with all due respect, Saffron-san, I cannot do that. I do not wish to impose here and disturb you, Ranma trying to reason out.

Nonsense, who ever thought of sending a child away on his own? You wanted to study in our library, did you not?

Well, yes, but I was planning to stay probably in the park so as not to impose.

You are staying, and that is final. I don t want any of the other children picking on you just because you are an outsider. Now, Kima

Hai, Saffron-sama. Leading Ranma away from the throne and soon they were at the village.

At the village, the elders, especially Khu Lon, were waiting eagerly for news. Then, one of the village scouts burst into the hut of the elders.

[Elders, the child has come back along with a member of the phoenix tribe]  
the scout announced.

[Hmmm this should prove interesting,] Khu Lon said.

As they all hopped out to meet their guests, other villagers have gathered to see their helper. Ranma, being escorted by Kima, was just a few meters away from the elders hut when the villagers cheered for their mysterious helper.

Well, well, it seems that you are already known around the village,  
child, Khu Lon said.

What do mean by that, elder? Ranma asked.

During the recent attack, you seem to have helped quite a number people.  
Those villagers must have heard that you re coming back so they ve prepared a little fest in your honor, Khu Lon concluded.

I am truly honored that you would all remember me even though all I did was helping the helpless. Nevertheless, I have to go. I only came back to pick up my things. I do not wish to displease Saffron-sama. With that said, Ranma went into the hut and got his things. As he left though, Khu Lon stopped him from going further.

I m sorry Elder Khu Lon, but is there anything you might need from Ranma, Kima asked while stepping in front of him.

Actually, there is something. I would like to accompany you back to Phoenix Mountain. There is something I need to talk about with your king.

Can I not deliver it for you instead? It would only be a waste of time for you, since you will have to go to and fro, Kima asked.

No, no, it is something that needs to be discussed with him.

As you wish, Kima replied.

After a few hours of hiking, they now reach Phoenix Mountain. From there,  
they went straight towards the throne room where Saffron was waiting for them.

Ah it seems that we have another guest. Welcome to Phoenix Mountain,  
Elder Khu Lon. What brings you here?

Thank you, your highness. There is just something I d like to discuss with you. It concerns both our tribes.

Very well Kima, take Ranma to upstairs to his bed chambers.

At once, your highness, Kima then led Ranma out of the throne room towards his room.

Once they ve left and the doors were closed, Saffron began to speak.  
Alright, what is the matter? What is it that concerns our tribes?

Well along with the other elders, we have decided to propose a truce. It just seems that we no longer have any peace in the village. The Musk dynasty, the Chinese government, and your tribe we can no longer sleep in our homes without a weapon by our side. So, we are proposing that our tribes come to a truce.

Of what advantage will it give us? Saffron asked.

Well, for starters, you now have to worry about one less opponent. Also,  
we could share whatever knowledge we have with yours. These are just for starters; there are endless possibilities as to what we can do for each other.

Point well taken, Saffron said. However, there is one thing I would require.

What may that be, your highness? Khu Lon asked.

Your absolute cooperation; that is all I ask, he replied.

Of course, your highness, Khu Lon reassured.

Well then I accept. When shall we start?

Whenever you wish, sire, Khu Lon said respectfully.

As of now then, the Amazon tribe and my tribe will no longer conflict.  
Now, is there anything else I can do for you?

Well, I was wondering why you are actually taking the child in, the elder said.

It is because I feel something different about him. Maybe, it s because of the amount of ki he is currently possessing. Whatever the reason for this strange phenomenon is, I am willing to keep the child as long as he wants to stay. Besides, it seems the lad wanted to stay because of our library.  
Would you believe that such talent was wasted on just martial arts? At least something good came out of his father s death. Besides, if it will keep my subordinate distracted from her work for a while, then it will be good. Too much work is bad for her health.

Thank you, your highness, for kind consideration to our offer. Khu Lon then bowed to show her respect.

Two months after that incident, a more refined-looking Ranma is now standing near the shore. He was about to leave and return to the land where he was born. He was just saying his goodbyes for now.

Well, it s almost time for me go. Saffron-san, I d like to thank you for all you ve done for me. If there is anything you need, never hesitate to ask me.

I ll keep that in mind, Ranma. Before you leave, I d like to present to you a gift. Snapping his fingers, a soldier carrying a bird cage stepped forward. Ranma, this is a special owl that I trained personally. Please take care of it for me.

Of course, Saffron-san, it s the least I could do for all you ve done.

Oh, yes, I almost forgot. If you want to send us a letter, you could tell the owl to send it for you, alright. It seems that Kima still wishes to speak with you before you depart.

Thank you, your highness, Kima said, bowing to him. Ranma, now I know that you have a lot of things to take home with you, but please take this with you. Kima then handed Ranma a few boxes. If you must know, they re clothes. It s just that I noticed you don t have much of a wardrobe. I made them myself, Kima said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ranma, noticing everything, smiled. Thank you for everything, Kima-nesan.  
I ll remember to write to you, I promise. They then hugged each other with Kima kissing Ranma on the forehead.

I won t forget you, Kima-nesan. Releasing the hug, Ranma then proceeded to board the ship bound for his homeland, Japan.

End of Chapter 1

Author s Notes:

Oh man, am I pooped or what. I can t believe that it takes me nearly half the day just to type this thing.

Anyway, this is going to be a crossover with Sailor Moon. I haven t started doing anything as of yet to start crossing it. The crossing starts in Chapter 2: Family Reunion. When Ranma gets home and tells his family everything, he s going to get a new surname. ^_^ Which will it be though?  
I ll give you a head start though. His surname is going to come from one of the Outer Senshi. ^_^ Will he be find anyone he likes? Hmmm maybe, maybe not; but it ll probably be the latter since the Senshi s timeline is going to start after the defeat of Galaxia. So, just imagine the age gap. Now, I know some people might say that age won t matter. Believe me, I understand,  
but you have to keep possibilities open, right? Anyway, that ll com when it comes, alright. ^_^

Please C&C. Also pre-readers needed. My e-mail is ryuuzaki_.  
Honto ni arigato, minna-san!! ^_^

Oh yeah, if anyone of you doesn t understand some of the Japanese terms I m using, e-mail me. I ll explain them for you. Simply type the words you don t understand, OK? ^_^

Ja ne, minna-san!! Genki!! ^_^

- Ryuuzaki Ranma 


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa minna-san!! Ogenki desu ka? ^_^

Did you enjoy the first chapter of Ranma's Adventure? Hope you did; I got some very good response from some of the Ranma fans out there. ^_^ Thanks a lot guys. You know who you are. Also, for those who commented on the errors, arigatou gozaimasu. I really appreciate the fact that you took time to tell me about it. =^-^=

Previously, a general named Yama kills Ranma's dad. Ranma seeks justice from the phoenix king Saffron. Saffron then tells Ranma and Yama to settle it in a bout against each other. Ranma beats Yama in the fight and asks Saffron if he could stay in the phoenix kingdom and study in the library. Saffron grants the child's wish and even allowed him to stay in the palace. The Amazons and the phoenix tribe settle for peace and learn about each other. After a few months of studying with Kima, Ranma then leaves his second home to return to find his original home.

-  
"Ranma's Adventure"  
Chapter 2: "Family Reunion"

'I better get up now; it's already morning.' With that thought upon him, he then gets up, leaves the tent, and stretches. Our favorite young martial artist has been traveling for two years now after leaving his second home.

'I wonder where my family is; it's been so long. Otousan said that most of what I needed was in the notebook. All I found in that notebook were a bunch addresses leading to a lot of dojos. I wonder if I'm even going to be able to find my family.'

Launching into another intricate kata for next time few minutes, he kept stretching his limits to no end.

'Have to keep going; have to keep getting stronger. I won't be able to give face to my friends if I don't become the best.'

Vaulting into the air, he seemed to stay aloft while going into an intricate kata. Punch after punch, kick after kick, he performed another motion that defied the laws of gravity.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken," was all Ranma yelled as he released more than three hundred punches all while staying in mid-air. Landing into the ground, he then fired his ki attack Mouko Takabishi straight up into the air. Powering up his blue battle aura, he then began to execute more powerful attacks such as the Yama Sen Ken and the Umi Sen Ken. Releasing the Umi Sen Ken, he released two vacuum blades into the air and covered himself with the Umi Sen Ken again. Rebounding from a tree, he jumped into the air and executed the deadly maneuver again.

'I wonder if I'll be able to become as good as otousan. Probably not, but I'll do my best to surpass him and become the best in the world.'

With that thought, he did some harder katas to improve his agility and speed. As he continued to practice though, someone else is apparently waking up inside his tent. Coming out of the tent, we can see an attractive young woman, around sixteen years old, wearing a white kimono with some sakura petals making the kimono look beautiful. She has long black hair up to her shoulder blades, with emerald-green eyes, and has fair complexion with a height as tall as Ranma. Seeing his friend awake, he then stopped training to greet her.

"Ohayo, Yuwe-chan," he greets as smiles.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Yuwe then returns the smile.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Hai, Ranma-kun. Thank you for your concern," she replies.

"So, are you up for training today, Yuwe-chan?"

"Of course, Ranma-kun"

The pair then moves a few yards away from camp. Bowing to each other, they immediately form a pair of sakabatous out of nowhere and charge to each other. Ranma slashes from the side only to be blocked and parried by Yuwe. Side-stepping from the thrust she executed, he twisted his body to execute a horizontal attack. Ducking from his slash, she counters with a vertical slash. Jumping back to evade, he gave enough room for Yuwe to execute a maneuver he taught her.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken," she said as she released about five hundred blows towards Ranma's chest. Ranma blocks the attack with his own Amaguriken but never got a chance to hit her.

'She's getting better using this attack, but I'll have to be on my guard. She knows more techniques with the sword since she's been using it all the time.'

Unexpectedly, she uses an attack he has never seen before and gets hit full force on the chest.

"Oww... That smarts; I should have been a little more careful. What was that attack anyway?" Ranma asks.

"That was the Dragon Flash attack, another one that Kiima-sensei taught me," Yuwe replied.

"May you teach me how to do that, Yuwe-chan? I'd like to learn it."

"Of course, Ranma-kun; it'll be my pleasure. Well, you start by ..." Yuwe said as she taught Ranma another technique as he was going to teach her another one later.

--------------------

Later that afternoon, we can see the pair walking down a trail leading to town. They were a little tired; but after deciding that they want to find Ranma's family a lot earlier, they broke camp, got cleaned up, and left for town. The sun was already setting as they reached the town's borders.

"Well, we made it in one piece. I consider this as a good sign," Rannma says as the pair walk along the street.

"Maybe you're right; maybe we'll finally find your family. It has been a long journey," Yuwe replies as she looks at her friend's face. A smile greets her as she looks; she has been the only company he has ever had after leaving the phoenix tribe in search for his family. 'Well, almost; you could say that I am his closest friend.' With that thought, she smiled again.

Asking a few people for the location of the address they were looking for, they quickly arrive in front of a very large house. A garden along with a few trees decorated the exterior of the house. The house itself is two floor's high with a balcony on the second floor. Neither of them could confirm how big the house really is since its already late in the evening.

Finally mustering enough courage, they walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, a young lady with aquamarine hair came to greet them at the door. She was wearing a light green blouse and a matching royal blue skirt.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the lady asked.

"Konbanwa, does a person by the name of Kaioh Michiru reside here?" Yuwe asked.

--------------------

Michiru was having a wonderful time during tonight's dinner. Everyone was there; Usagi and her boyfriend Mamuro, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and her own family Hotaru and Haruka, even Setsuna was there. Currently, Makoto and Minako are talking about guys while Usagi and Rei off quarreling again. Ami and Hotaru were seated somewhere discussing some of the interesting books that both of them have read. The older people were sitting on one side of the living room talking about what they were going to be doing in the near future. Things have been quiet for some time now. There were still the occasional youma, but the Sailor Senshi easily dispatched them.

Though she would never out rightly say it, Michiru was getting a little bored. After the fight with Galaxia, things have calmed down for the past two years. Everything went back to normal once the city was rebuilt; people went back to work, shops reopened, and students went back to school.

Heaving out a sigh Michiru began to think of what she'll be doing for the next few weeks. 'Should I attend that recital that those people were pushing me to accept? I can't think of anything else to do. I don't want to spend the next few years doing nothing. I'll be bored to death, if I'll even die.' With that, she heaved out another sigh.

Haruka moves closer to her lover as she puts her arm around her. "What are you so depressed about? Would you like to talk about it?" she asked in concern.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just bored; there's nothing else to do until Usagi reaches the proper age to establish Crystal Tokyo."

"Then, will you be relieved if I say that there is still someone out for the Princess Serenity's blood?" Setsuna asked.

"What are you talking about? I thought you said that Galaxia was the last of our opponents," a concerned Mamuro said disbelievingly.

This caught the other Senshi's attention.

"Did I say that? I thought I said that Galaxia was the last of our headaches. This last one will be more than just a minor headache," was all Setsuna replied.

"What are you guys talking about? Is something wrong?" Ami asked.

"Setsuna was just telling us a joke about someone who was out for the princess's blood. Michiru here is just depressed. You were just kidding about that, right Setsuna?" Haruka asked.

Keeping quiet, Setsuna just continued to drink her tea. This answered Haruka's question.

"Alright, why would someone still be out for the princess's blood? Surely they must have realized how powerful we are by now. Are they that stupid?" Rei said breaking the silence.

"To answer your last question, Rei, how long did you have to fight to defeat Galaxia?" Setsuna replied.

"What does that question have to do with this?" Rei answered back with growing irritation.

"Just answer the question," the Senshi of Time said calmly.

"It took us a few months. Why?" Makoto interjected.

"Well, this person doesn't need a few months. I'd give them a week, maybe even less, to defeat her."

This gave them the shock of their lives.

"You have got to be kidding. No one could be that strong. It had to take a lot of Princess Serenity's power to defeat that old bag. How could someone simply have the power to take her out in a week?" Haruka replied with disbelief on her face.

"Yah!!" Rei, Makoto, and Minako second the statement.

"I can't say for sure, and even if I did, I would not tell you. However, one thing is for sure, someone will come. According to my future self, someone will help us rid our last opponent to give way for the formation of Crystal Tokyo. Nonetheless, she also said that the person might also change the plan for the better. We all have to be careful of this new enemy though; we don't really know how powerful they are."

Suddenly a knock could be heard from the door. Strangely, when they looked back, Setsuna was already gone, only her tea cup remaining on the table.

"I'll get it," Michiru said as she stood up to greet whoever was at the front door. 'I wonder who it could be at this time of the night. It couldn't possibly be any of the scouts since they're all here besides Chibi-Usa.'

Opening the door, she was greeted by two strangers, a man and a woman. The male is wearing a silk red Chinese shirt and black pants. Sporting a shoulder length pigtail, he looks incredibly cute. He is approximately 5'10" tall and has a well-built body. The woman was wearing a white kimono designed with sakura petals making it look very beautiful. The woman herself is very beautiful, with long black hair and fair complexion, her emerald-green eyes only increasing her beauty. She is as tall the gentleman in front of her and, like the male, has quite a healthy body.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asks. 'I don't recognize the woman, but this young man looks quite familiar though.'

"Konbanwa, does a person by the name of Kaioh Michiru reside here?" the lady asked.

"Yes, I am the one you are looking for. How may I help you?" Michiru asked.

"Please forgive us for our rudeness. I am Yuwe, and this is my friend Ranma," Yuwe introduced.

The man known as Ranma bowed to Michiru. "Konbanwa, Oneesan; it has been a long time," Ranma said as he erected himself, smiling at her.

It was then that realization struck her. Why the young man looked familiar dawned to her as memories of her life a child were spent with a little brother whom she loved dearly. Years that they have spent together, sharing everything they experienced flashed through her mind at that instant.

"Rammy, is that really you?" she slowly said when she mustered the courage only holding on to the small hope that he really was here in front of her.

"Hai, Oneesan; I see that you haven't forgotten my name," Ranma (Rammy) said nearly chocking in shear joy.

With tears in her eyes, Michiru rushed towards her long lost younger brother with outstretched arms. Embracing each other, they held each for a minute or so, relishing on the fact that they are no longer alone. Releasing the hug, Michiru then looked at her ototochan's face.

'He has lost most of his baby fat and replaced it with a great deal of muscle,' she thought to herself. "Ototochan, it's been so long since I've seen you. I miss you so much. Please come in, both of you." Michiru then led them to the living room where everyone has resumed their previous activities.

"Everyone," Michiru called out to them. "I'd like you to meet my younger brother Ranma and his friend Yuwe. Ranma, Yuwe, I'd like you to meet my friends Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Usagi's boyfriend Mamuro, and my lover Haruka and daughter Hotaru. My other friend left a little while ago so I'll just introduce her to you some other time."

"Konnichiwa minna-san. Kochiro koso." He then flashed them one of his smiles.

Usagi was glad to meet new friends, as were Ami and Rei. Makoto and Minako had hearts in their eyes. Mamuro stood up to greet the new guests. Haruka is intrigued to know that her lover has a brother. Hotaru could be seen just staring at the pair as if trying to remember where she has seen them before.

'Why do they seem so familiar? How am I related to them?' little Hotaru's thoughts began to trail off.

"Hotaru-chan, daijoubu ka?" Haruka asked her daughter in concern.

"Daijoubu; I might just be sleepy. I'll probably go to bed now. Oyasuminasai minna," she said as started to walk back to her room.

"Oyasuminasai," they all said at the same time.

Ranma and Yuwe, however, were also thinking the same thing.

'Yuwe-chan, did you see the young lady with purple eyes? Do you recognize her? Are you getting the feeling that we've met her before?' Ranma asks in his mind.

'Yes, I saw her. I don't know where I've seen her before, but I am getting the same feeling,' Yuwe replies.

'Doesn't matter; we'll just figure it out some other time.'

They then began to talk with guests, though Ranma usually tried to avoid speaking to Makoto and Minako. Somehow he's getting a feeling that something might happen if he did. Yuwe would also distract them if the two would ever come close to him.

That's when Michiru got interested on how the two met. "Rammy, how did the two of you meet? I mean the two you seem to know a lot about each. How long have you two been with each other?" 'She's also a little protective of him even though she's not directly related to him.'

"Do you want me or you to tell them, Yuwe-chan?"

"You can tell them, but do you guys promise to believe everything that he says?" Yuwe asks.

"Alright!" Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Minako answered at the same time.

"Well, you see, the first time we actually met was ...

-  
*Flashback*

Ranma was running away from a bunch of ninjas. We all know that Ranma was the best, but even he can't fight ten well-trained ninjas at the same time.

'So far, I've taken down five of them. I don't think those five will get up for the rest of the day. Now, how to deal with the other ten,' Ranma thought as he began to find a way to win, narrowly escaping a bunch of shuriken about to make his head a pin cushion.

Unknowingly, the leader went ahead of them and was already closing the distance between he and Ranma. A fellow ninja then shot a tranquilizing dart at Ranma and hit the target.

Getting hit by the dart, he jumped down to the ground from the tree he was previously on. Removing the dart, he began to feel the effects of the drug on his body. The ninjas took the opportunity to close into their target and surrounded him.

Realizing that he doesn't have a chance to escape, Ranma got into a defensive stance that could allow him to block an attack from any direction. The ninjas then drew out their weapons to finish off their target. Ranma silently prayed that someone would come and help him. As if to answer his prayer, Ranma only saw a blur as someone knocked five of them down. Ranma then knocked out the others. Arriving after the last was removed from the fight, the leader of the ninja pack rushed at Ranma intent on killing the young man as was his commend.

His senses being dulled by the effect of the tranquilizer, Ranma didn't see him coming at him. Like a while ago, someone saved him again, this time from the leader. Standing in front of him, Ranma could make out the face of a beautiful woman with emerald-green eyes. That was until he finally succumbed to the effects of the drug.

Waking up a few hours later, he could make out the area as his futon. 'How did I get here?' was his general thought until the woman who saved him entered the tent.

"Konnichiwa Ranma-sama. How do you feel?" the woman asked.

"I'm fine; don't worry, it'll take more than just a regular tranquilizer to take me down," Ranma said as he sat up on the futon. "More importantly, how do you know my name?"

"I have known you ever since Saffron-sama introduced me to you," replied the woman.

"Then how come I don't know you? I don't remember Saffron-san introducing me to you. I don't even know your name."

"Gomenasai, Ranma-sama. My name ..." the woman says before being cut off by Ranma.

"Before you speak any further, could I ask you to please stop calling me that way? I'm just not used to people regarding me as some high powerful person; just Ranma is fine."

"Hai, Ranma-kun. As I was saying, my name is Yuwe. You probably don't recognize me because I haven't appeared to you in my human form before," Yuwe says as Ranma digests every word.

"I'm sorry, but the only Yuwe I know is my pet owl; and just what do you mean by 'haven't appeared to you in my human form?'"

Releasing a sigh, Yuwe then transforms from a beautiful young woman into a cute white owl. Seeing that Ranma now understood what she said, she returned to her human form.

"Yuwe-chan, why didn't you or Saffron-san tell me about this? Is there any peculiar reason?" Ranma asked out of curiosity.

"Well... you see... I, I mean Saffron-sama wanted me to watch over and protect you in case you got into any problems too hard for you," the young woman relieved that she no longer has to keep it a secret from the one person who cared for her the most. 'Please don't let him reject me. I don't want to be alone.'

"Well... if that's the case, then there's going to be a few changes around here, alright," Ranma declared.

"And, what may those changes be?" Yuwe asked nervously.

"For starters, we're going to buy another futon. I'm not going to allow you to sleep outside anymore."

"But what if someone attacks you at night; will you be alright; how about ninjas? It's best that I st..."

"No, I will not allow you to sleep outside, and that is final. I won't allow my friends to be uncomfortable just for my sake."

Blushing a little to his show of concern, Yuwe then tries to think of a way to protect him. 'I can't face Saffron-sama if I let Ranma get hurt.' "Ranma-san, it would not seem appropriate for a man and a woman of no relationship to sleep in the same tent."

"What are you talking about? Who ever said that we would be sleeping in the same tent?"

Releasing a sigh of relief, Yuwe begins to relax a little. That's when Ranma dropped the bomb.

"You're going to be taking the tent. I'll take my sleeping bag and sleep outside."

"I can't let you do that," Yuwe said exasperatedly. "I'll be answering to Saffron-sama if you get hurt. Besides, I... care... about you... too much," she said with a blush this time.

"Alright then, will it be fine with you if we sleep in the same tent? I don't th..." Ranma says as Yuwe cuts him off.

"It's fine by me. I know that you would not do anything to me," Yuwe said with a smile on her face.

"Oh well, if you say so..."

-  
*End of flashback (what, you forgot this was one? ^_^*

"... and that's how it happened," Rammy concluded.

"Oh no, it's getting late. Mom's going to kill me. I better get going now; I'll see you guys some other time, alright," Usagi said as she turned her head back and winked. Mamoru follows suit, and so does the rest of the gang.

In a few minutes, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Mamoru left the house bound for their own destinations. Michiru began to clean up after them along with Ranma and Yuwe helping. After everything was done, Michiru led the pair to the guest room. Unfortunately, there is only one.

"Gomen nasai, Rammy. I really wasn't expecting you to come, so I couldn't prepare. Honto ni gomen nasai," the aqua-marine green haired senshi said.

"No need to apologize. I mean, who would have thought that I would be ?"

"Still..."

"Don't worry, everything is alright. Now, go to room and get some sleep, ne Oneesan?"

"Alright, just call me if something happens," Michiru said with a smile.

"Hai..." Ranma and Yuwe replied at the same time.

-  
Author's Notes:

Oh finally, I'm done with the second chapter. I really couldn't find so much time to write. Also, I had a very bad writer's block.

Third chapter is going to take a while to get started. I'm sorry if there isn't too much fighting yet; still not at the correct time. As for match-ups, there are some people who are already guessing who is the lucky girl. Only time will tell whom I'm planning to match Ranma up with. ^_^

I'm currently planning to start another wacky fic. How would anyone feel of a Ranma and Love Hina crossover? I can already see who I'm matching him up with there. Would it be Naru-chan, Motoko-chan, Mitsune-chan, or Shinobu-chan? The only problem is that there won't be much fighting scenes, a lot of comical scenes though. ^_^ If you haven't watched the series or read the manga, try to look it up. I always laugh my head off every time Keitaro accidentally 'bumps' into one of the ladies. ^_^

If you want to e-mail me, my new mail is kaioh_, ok? If you any comments or suggestions, please send them here; I'll reply as soon as I can. ^_^

Ja mata ne. Genki desu. ^_^

- Ryuuzaki Ranma

P.S. I'm also going to try to learn how to read and speak a little Japanese. Got a great org in my college. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Before reading this chapter, please do read the previous chapters and keep an open mind. =^^= This is only fiction... None of this is true, unless you want it to be true of course. =^^=

Many characters will be introduced in this chapter. So, if you didn't read the previous chapter, hope you can still enjoy reading this. It is recommended to read the previous chapters though. =^-^=

I don't own any of the characters here, okie? There are only a few that are mine. =^-^=

While I do want to satisfy everyone, please do note that I will be quite open sometimes with the way I make the story. Not to worry though... I'm not the kind of person who writes lemon stories. There might just be scenes unsuitable to younger readers though... ___

-  
"Ranma's Adventure"  
Chapter 3~ "The Inevitable Meeting"

In Atziluth, the home of the gods and angels, many beings began to stir...

*sigh...* "Alexiel, why won't you just accept it? It has been many eons since Relia has been lost. Please... At least give your body the proper amount of care it needs," someone pleaded.

"Gabriel, among the angels in heaven, you most of all should know how I must feel. I cannot bear the thought of my brother suffering," the beautiful angel replied. "It has been many centuries since the awakening of Kami-sama. Nonetheless, none have found my missing brother."

"Yes yes... I also miss your brother dearly. However, you must take care of yourself. It wouldn't be right if he were to see you as you are now, if you must know. At least have the decency to remember proper hygiene..."

Alexiel, one of the most powerful beings in the whole of Atziluth, has just returned from a whole week of unfruitful search of her missing brother Relia. A beautiful angel blessed by God, Alexiel has long black hair and matching eyes. Ivory-white skin was given to her to compliment beautiful build. Her gorgeous body would certainly not be missed from the eyes of men, may they be mortal or not. Currently though... It is best that one remembers that she has been desperately searching for her sibling for a week without regard for herself, including hygiene...

"That will be taken care of in a while. I just need to report to Kami-sama regarding my search."

"None of that... I'm totally sure that spending time to take care of oneself is perfectly fine to His Highness. He certainly wouldn't want His child to be unhealthy in any way after all."

"But, this matter will only take a minute."

"Alexiel, no 'but' in this matter," the being known as Gabriel said as she lead the other to their abode for a long neglected cleaning.

As was told a while ago, it has been many centuries since the great Angel Wars. Many have suffered during those times, angels and demons alike. The being known as Alexiel chose to side with the demons because she detested the hypocrisy that the angels presented. God could not be contacted as he was resting for an upcoming crisis that he knew was inevitable. As He slept, he became unaware of the things happening around Him... Angels began their pursuit to purge the world; demons began their quest of power; the world was in utter chaos...

It was sometime after the tragedy that befell Relia that God awakened from His slumber. Restoring order to the world, He shifted the power to another. Where once angels were the only beings residing in heaven, now others were elevated to a higher status known as gods. These beings were entrusted by Kami-sama to straighten order in heaven. These gods were each given an angel to guard him or herself. Power was restrained by the Yggdrassil system and through levels to ensure that it never became easily accessible. Only an exceptional few are exempt of these rules... one among them is the angel Alexiel.

--------------------

In Assiah, Midgard, or Earth, somewhere in the country known as Japan...

Waking up at the chirping of birds on the windowsill, Ranma stretches his arms as he sits up. Yue was still sleeping soundly on the bed. Deciding to do some katas before his friend wakes up, he silently tiptoes out of the room, taking with him a gi to change to.

Once changed, he heads to the backyard to start his training. Sitting on his legs, he starts of with a silent meditation. Using his five senses, he takes in his surroundings. The rustling of leaves as the wind passes the trees, the chirping of birds, the smell of the earth, silent warmth of the early morning ray... these Ranma takes into his senses as he mutely contemplates upon the teachings of all his sensei.

Standing up with his eyes closed, he slowly starts upon the katas, which were taught to him by the various masters of the Art. Beginning with Tai Chi, he unhurriedly moves with the grace and balance instilled within his body. Before ending the kata, he connects it with another, so as not to break the pace of the kata. The continued kata moves with a faster pace compared to Tai Chi. Straight punch in Ma Pu position, overhead-close fist strike, open hand block... This continues for a minute or two. Suddenly, he breaks off the kata and performs his own. Right jab, right round house kick, left reverse punch... He continues until his senses finally register someone watching. Ending abruptly, he opens his eyes and turns around to see who his observer is.

As he turns around, he sees that his observer has aquamarine-green hair. Tall and graceful, he greets the lady. "Ohayo gozaimasu, oneesan," he says with a warm smile.

"Ohayo, ototouchan," she returns with a smile of her own. "Did you just per chance wake up, or are you really a morning person?"

"Just a morning person. If I wasn't, otousan would always wake me up with a bucket of cold water."

They laugh merrily. Michiru sits down on one of the benches and motions for her younger brother to sit beside her. He obliges and sits down beside her. Reaching for her sibling, she hugs him with all her might; he returns it with the same enthusiasm.

"I really missed you, Rammy-chan. I'm so glad you're home."

"I as well, oneesan."

Releasing the hug, she caresses Ranma's face with her hand. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't have been there when you needed me the most..." she says with tears streams down her eyes.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Ranma holds her close. "Oneesan, you don't have to blame yourself. Something like that couldn't have been foreseen."

"Nonetheless, I should have been there beside you to keep you company when you were so alone," she says tears continuously streaming down her eyes, staining the gi.

"Oneesan, if it makes you feel better, I wasn't alone during those times. Someone kept me company throughout my stay in China. Kiima-neesan was there for me. Whenever I cried in my bed, she would always hold me in her arms and calm me to sleep."

Pushing her sibling away and wiping away her tears, she smiles. "That's good to hear," she replies. "I'm glad that even though it was not me, someone kept you company. What was she like?"

"Eh...?"

"I mean the lady who was there for you. Kiima is it?"

"Hai, Kiima-neesan has silver-white hair and emerald-green eyes. She has a very warm and kind smile. A compassionate and thoughtful heart, she is one of a kind," he describes with a smile of his face.

"My... She must be a unique person if she could captivate you like that, ne?" she commented.

"Oneechan...!!" he said with a very red face.

"Look at you... You're blushing like a ripe tomato," she says all the while giggling.

"I'll get you for that, oneechan. Saotome secret attack: tickle fist. Hiya..."

Running away from her sibling, she runs into the porch and turns around. "Ototouchan, come now. I'm going to be serving breakfast soon. Go upstairs and take a bath, ok? You're beginning to smell," she says, giggling after. She then proceeds into the kitchen to prepare everyone's breakfast.

*sniff sniff* 'She's right... Better take a bath before breakfast. Hope that no one's using the bathroom right now.' Ranma goes to the guest room on the second floor to get a change of clothes and his bathing materials.

'Hmm... Why does it seem that I've forgotten something today...' Michiru thinks as she prepares the meal. 'Oh well... No sense in worrying about it if it's only going to distract me from what I'm doing.' She merrily hums a tune as she prepares everything. 'Still... Why does it seem so important?'

In the guest room, Yue is just getting up. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she looks around to check what time it is already. As she finds a clock by the bedside, placed by Michiru, she is surprised that it was already half past six in the morning. 'My... I guess I had been tired more than I expected. Either that or it's the bed,' she thought as her hand pressed the soft cushion on her bed. 'I hope Ranma doesn't get angry that I overslept. We weren't able to train because I slept in...' Just then, Ranma walks in to get the materials he needed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yue-chan. Did you get a good nights rest?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Hai, I slept well. Thanks you for your concern," she replies.  
As our male friend retrieves the materials he needs for bathing, Yue apologizes. "Ranma, I'm so sorry we weren't able to train this morning because I overslept today. I have no excuse."

"Yue-chan, no need for that. I didn't want to wake you up because you looked like you were enjoying the bed when woke up. Besides, you looked so cute while you were asleep," he says without thinking of what he is implying.

As Yue hears this, she blushes deeply. 'Ranma-kun... It's a good thing he has his back turned, or else I wouldn't know what I would do.'

"Yue-chan, do you know where I put my soap? It's not in the pouch I remember putting it in," the pigtailed martial artist asked.

"Ranma-kun, don't you remember? That pouch over there has a hole under. I haven't fixed it yet."

Lifting his backpack, he gets a clear view of the hole under the pouch. "You're right; there is a hole. Then that means..."

"I guess so. You must have dropped your soap somewhere on the road, just like the past few times."

"Ack... How am I supposed to take a bath without soap? Lets see if I still have an extra. I recall having another in the pack somewhere..."

*sigh...* "Ranma-kun, you're being forgetful today for some reason. We were going to shop for materials today, remember?"

"Eh...? You're right. Do you have an extra bar of soap?"

"Unfortunately, I don't anymore. You lost the last one I had. Here..." Yue gets her soap from her bag. "You can use mine instead, Ranma-kun. Next time, please do be careful, ne Ranma-kun?" she pleads with a kind voice.

"Hai..." he replies embarrassingly.

Heading to the bathroom, he knocks on the door first to avoid walking into someone inside. Hearing no response, he enters into the changing room. Shedding his clothes and placing it neatly on one side, he doesn't notice the other set of clothes near it. Fortunately, the girl's uniform of the famous Mugen Academy was easily seen hanging near the door. 'Good thing that uniform is hanging where you could easily see it, or else... I would be having a few nasty bumps and nasty tongue lashing from everyone.'

As he was putting on his clothes again, a voice speaks.

"Who's there?" a light voice asks.

"Gomen nasai, Hotaru-chan. I didn't know someone is inside. I knocked on the door, but no one answered."

Blushing slightly, she replied. "Gomen ne, Ranma-niichan. I must have had the shower on when you were knocking."

"I'm going to go out now. Lock the door once I'm out, ne?"

"Hai."

Stepping out of the bathroom, he quickly closes the door. Turning around, he sees a very protective "father" waiting outside.

"And just what do you think YOU are thinking going inside while my little girl is bathing?! Hmm...?!?!"

"Etou... It's not what you think..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK'!!" the "father" bellows.

Hearing the outburst from above, Michiru rushes upstairs to see what is wrong. Upon reaching the second floor, she sees Ranma lying on the floor with Haruka standing on top of him.

"What is happening here, love?"

"This..." pointing to the pig-tailed teen, "little boy was trying to peep on our little girl while she is taking a bath."

"Like I said, it's not what you think. You're jumping to conclusions..."

"I saw you coming out of the bathroom, and she didn't scream out. That means that she didn't even know you were there. Pointing to the conclusion that you were peeping on her!!" the parent angrily pointed out.

"Please do calm down, dearest," the aquamarine-haired lady requested as she reached for her loved-one's arm. "Ranma, please explain to us what you were doing inside the bathroom."

"Mama, is something wrong? What's happening?" Hotaru says as she steps out of the bathroom wearing her school uniform.

"Hotaru-chan, please explain to them I did nothing in the bathroom... Tell them that this is just a big misunderstanding..." Ranma pleaded still sitting on the floor.

"Ranma-niichan didn't do anything. He accidentally entered the bathroom because I forgot to lock the door. Ranma-niichan stepped out immediately after he saw my uniform."

"See, dear? Rammy didn't do anything to our lovely little daughter. So, please do calm down," the aqua senshi said as she stroked her lovers back in soothing motions.

"If I see you try anything... And I mean ANYTHING to my Hotaru, I'll personally dismember you!" the shorthaired blond lady promised and then stomped off downstairs.

The rest of the day was uneventful, except during the times Ranma and Haruka would be in the same room. Arguments, insults, and even a food fight... Can anyone even be so childish...?

-  
In the Tendo residence, Nerima...

A blue-haired "martial artist" has a sneezing fit...

"Oh my, Akane-chan, are you coming down with a cold?" the elder sister asks warmly.

--------------------

In the Kaioh residence...

The residents are chatting happily in the family room as they deliberated how and where the two new residents should be studying, as they seem to be old enough for high school. The problem being deliberated is where. Also... Both our pig-tailed martial artist and his lovely companion seemed to pass between Hotaru's age and a high-school freshman.

"I'm telling you I can pass that exam. It's not as if there's anything the library in Phoenix mountain couldn't cover," Ranma says.

"May that be so, the entrance exam to Hotaru-chan's school seems a bit hard. It is not always just about knowledge. Exams may cover logic, arithmetic, science, reading and comprehension. Also, you have to remember that anything of the mystic cannot actually be applied since most people wouldn't be able to understand. They rely mostly in technology, which I do think is a bit hard to transport to Phoenix Mountain. No offense meant, of course Yue-san," Haruka says.

"None taken, Tenou-san. However, I do believe that Ranma and I would like to try taking the exam there before moving to a higher level so as to learn of any changes to anything we know from the books in our library," the raven-haired beauty replies.

"Come on, Haruka-neechan. I really want to go there before I move to high school. Besides, Hotaru-chan could use the company, you know. I can always watch over her while I'm there as well," the only male in the room says.

"He's right, dear. You should at least give him a chance. Besides, eventhough he's nearly as mature as us, he's still Hotaru-chan's age," the "mother" says.

"But dearest..."

"Please, papa..." Hotaru pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

*sigh...* 'Why can't I ever get to win when those two gang-up on me?' "All right, all right... You can take the entrance exam there. Remember though, if you fail, you're going to have to find another school, ok?"

"I agree with Haruka-chan. It's your responsibility to find another school if you don't pass the exam, ne?"

"Oneechan, who's side are you on?" Ranma groaned.

"I'm on no one's side. I'm just helping this along so this discussion can be done," Michiru replies.

--------------------

Somewhere in Anagura, Hell...

"Are you sure he's the one we are looking for? I mean, you've already 'found' him 357 times. What makes you think this is the one who was punished? The one Alexiel herself is looking for, Dragon Master," a demon says, as he was bored out of his wits.

"I'm sure this is the one. He has the chaotic aura around him much like the punished one," the dragon master replies. 'Besides, he looks almost like oniichan.'

"Right... That's what you said all 357 times before."

"Hey! It's not my fault I haven't seen oniichan for nearly two millennia, you know. It's hard to search for his soul as the System lost him after the It was reset and reprogrammed by Kami-sama."

"Anyway, when shall we depart to seek this discover, Kurai?"

"Soon, Arakune-niisan. I just need to tell Alexiel-neechan about what we've found, then off we go," came the happy reply from the young girl.

"All right. I'll tell Voice and Noise to take care of this place before we go. We'll also need to bring some supplies. I won't take long so go quickly and tell Alexiel, all right?"

"Ok. I'll meet you near the entrance portal to Assiah."

"Where exactly are we going? Just out of curiousity."

"The city has weird name called Juuban. It s situated somewhere in Japan."

------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Wah... Honto ni gomen nasai...!!! I've been so busy with my studying and playing Ragnarok Online that I couldn't find time to do this. Again... Gomen nasai!!! Theses is quite a pain if you have other subjects to worry about as well... T________________T

Can anyone help me with fighting scenes? I really doubt I have the talent for writing such kind of scenes so I'll be in need of experts to comment on one I'll be writing soon. \=^o^=/

Hmm... If you aren't familiar with the new characters I added, all of them, except Relia, are from the manga Angel Sanctuary. I might have changed some of their personalities. If you have any thought on this, please just let me know. Oh yeah... On an added note, I might be using the characters, but the story was never followed ever since the beginning. Plus, most of the characters will have different personalities to suit my needs. "Why" you ask? Well... It's just the way I like it. =^^=

I don't have any real big plot here as of yet. Nonetheless, instead of that weird-looking Muraki I told everyone about in the previous chapter, I might use Belial instead. For everyone's information, Belial is one of the seven Satans of Angel Sanctuary. Not sure if Belial is a he or a she yet though... Still reading the manga. =^^= Or may be I should make my own I suppose... =P

Who's Relia you ask? Well... Relia is male, strong, and my made-up character. =^^= It's the easiest way I know to connect the angel Alexiel to the other lead character, Ranma / Rammy. =^-^= How I'm actually going to lead the Senshi though is quite a problem... *Places index finger on lip and looks thoughtful...* o_O As for his relation to Alexiel, well... It's already mentioned in the story. =^-^=

His powers will be my little secret until I choose to reveal it. =^^= It won't be long though... .

Hmm... As for the gods... I'm more or less likely going to use very familiar characters like Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, Freya, the valkyries, and more. =^^= It may sounds silly, but please keep an open mind. This is after all a story I want to build up. =^^=

Hmm... About the Love Hina crossover... I don't have the inspirations to continue that anymore... Gomen nasai. I'm really sorry if I put anyone's hope up. _

*sigh...* If anyone has a big problem(s) with my story, tell me. I'll just tell Alexiel-neechan that you're bullying me. Hihihihi... =^^= Peace!! *Shows peace sign* =^-^=

If I use some Japanese words / phrases, then you'll know I'm learning from the greatest Jap org of all. =^^= Besides that fact, if you don't understand, please do tell me so that I'll be encouraged to write a glossary at the end for everyone to enjoy. =^^=

Please do send me comments. I do so love returning mail to my readers. I even made a special mailbox for it. It's .. Don't worry; I check my mailboxes. \=^o^=/ And... I will always reply to your mail. It might take quite a while to reply sometimes, because sometimes I think about what you might have said, okie? =^-^=

Ja mata. Ki o tsukete, mina-san. \=^o^=/

~ Fraulein Nina Fortner ~

"Smile, and everything will be quite all right."

P.S. I changed my name, okie? It's just a fancy I have. If I like a particular name, I just change it. =^^= It's not real anyway, so I have fun with it. \=^o^=/

------------------------------

~~~Story Log~~~

December 27, 2004 * Started making this chapter until the introduction of the angel world or Atziluth.

December 31, 2004 * Finished until the section where Michiru enters the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone.

January 1, 2005 * Finished the part where Rammy-kun gets his bathing materials. =^^=

July 13, 2005 * Barely started the bathroom scene until Ranma starts to explain to Haruka what happened.

July 22, 2005 * Finish bathroom scene and Akane's sneezing fit.  
* Scene with Arakune and Kurai. Had to read the manga a bit to remember their names. =P

February 28, 2006 * Just re-read the story to check for inconsistencies and typo errors. =^-^= Found 2. \=^o^=/  
* I just changed the last line a bit.. XD 


End file.
